Si Différent!
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon a une drôle de surprise au réveil, il a énormément changé. Comment va-t-il faire pour reprendre sa vie ainsi!
1. Chapter 1

Bilbon se réveilla et se rendit dans la salle de bain comme chaque matin. Le blond commença à se déshabiller mais quelque-chose le surprit lorsqu'il déboutonna son haut de pyjama. Ses pectoraux étaient beaucoup plus développés que d'ordinaire. Bilbon fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers son miroir avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait dans le miroir, mais une jeune femme ! Après s'être passé de l'eau glaciale sur la figure dans l'espoir de se réveiller, Bilbon regarda à nouveau son reflet. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours une femme les seins à l'air. Le blond ne comprenait absolument rien, ce n'était pas possible, ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les films ! Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et réfléchi était à présent totalement paniqué. Il courut à travers son appartement pour prendre son portable et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie :

-Besoin de ton aide, méga urgent, viens tout de suite !

Bilbon était terrifié, il ne savait pas comment agir. Il commença par reboutonner son haut de pyjama et fit les cents pas dans son appartement en attendant que son amie arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard on toqua enfin à la porte. Le blond alla ouvrir et lança :

-Ne paniques pas Dis c'est moi.

-On se connaît ?

-C'est Bilbon.

-C'est impossible !

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de son amie :

-S'il te plaît regarde moi bien.

Dis fronça de nouveau les sourcils et une mine choquée apparue bientôt sur son visage :

-Oh mon dieu ! Personne d'autre n'a ce regard ! Bilbon mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis couché comme d'habitude, avec ma tête de d'habitude et là... bah je me suis réveillé avec ce corps!

-C'est de la folie ! Sérieusement comment ça peut arriver ce genre de truc ?!

-Je sais pas... j'ai peur Dis !

-Je sais, tout va bien se passer Bilbon ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais comment je vais aller au travail ?

-Envoie un message et dis leur que tu es malade. Avec de la chance demain tout sera redevenu normal.

-J'espère, sinon je sais pas ce que je vais faire.

-Bon déjà tu vas t'habiller d'accord ?

-Oui ok, bonne idée !

Bilbon retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa un t-shirt ainsi qu'un jean. Il enfila un boxer et soupira, il allait flotter dedans aujourd'hui. Il l'enfila, enfila ensuite le t-shirt et le jean et revint dans le salon. Il nageait dans son pantalon et Dis gloussa :

-Tu devrais mettre une ceinture.

-Je... ouais bonne idée.

Le blond alla en chercher une et revint à nouveau dans le salon. Dis lança au loin :

-Je suis dans la cuisine je nous prépare du thé !

-Merci c'est gentil.

Bilbon fit la grimace en entendant sa propre voix qui avait changée. Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce changement. Il alla dans la cuisine et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Et si je restais une fille pour toujours ?

-Bah j'aurais du boulot.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah faudra que je t'apprenne ce que c'est que d'avoir ses règles, comment mettre les protections nécessaires, comment prendre la pilule, ce genre de trucs.

-Prendre la pilule ?!

-Bah ça régule les règles et si tu couches avec un gars bah ça évite que t'aies des bébés sans le vouloir.

Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Dis arriva avec les tasse fumantes et les posa sur la table basse. Elle regarda son ami :

-On a juste à attendre et espérer ! Avec de la chance tout va être de retour à la normale demain.

-J'espère car sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire !

-Bah on avisera à ce moment-là.

-Oui... cette journée va être interminable ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Les deux amis discutèrent et après ça la brune partit. Bilbon se passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus longs. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Le jeune homme regarda son reflet dans le miroir et observa les changements de son corps. Il devait avouer qu'il était une belle jeune femme avec ses longues boucles blondes, sa poitrine ferme, son ventre plat, ses hanches bombées, ses jambes fines et musclées. Bilbon était surtout intrigué par son vagin, il avait du mal à se dire que là il était une femme. Il se rhabilla et fit du ménage, il fallait qu'il s'occupe au mieux.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla et vit qu'il était toujours une femme. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas louper le boulot indéfiniment, surtout si il restait une femme. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire. Le blond soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit faire des courses. Il acheta des élastiques pour attacher ses longs cheveux, essaya des soutien-gorge, et autres choses pour femme. Il était gêné mais il voulait parer à toute éventualité. Le jeune homme passa à la caisse et rentra chez lui. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était acheté une robe, il avait flashé sur l'une d'elle et s'était dit qu'elle lui irait très bien. Il rentra donc chez lui et rangea ses achats, il se décida : le lendemain il irait travailler qu'il soit homme ou femme.

* * *

Au réveil Bilbon constata qu'il était toujours une femme. Il décida d'enfiler la jolie robe qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il avait aussi acheté des ballerines qui allaient avec. Au fond le blond aimait beaucoup avoir l'occasion de s'habiller en femme, il en avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Bilbon envoya une photo de lui à Dis :

-Je vais travailler.

-T'es super belle ! Franchement je te trouve magnifique !

-Merci, mais je me demande comment je vais faire au boulot.

-Bah soit tu dis la vérité soit tu te fais passer pour une nénette qui va postuler.

-J'ai ni CV ni lettre de motivation donc ça va être compliqué de faire croire que je vais postuler.

-C'est pas faux. Bon bah faut leur expliquer la vérité.

-J'ai un peu honte quand-même ils vont me prendre pour une folle !

-Dans ce cas viens, j'ai besoin d'aide au boulot en ce moment je suis en manque de secrétaire. Je sais que c'est pas du tout ton boulot mais ça pourrait nous dépanner tous les deux. Ça te fait de l'argent et ça m'aide dans mon organisation.

-Bon bah j'arrive.

Bilbon se rendit donc au travail de sa meilleure amie. Il lui sourit :

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Oui, t'es encore plus belle en vrai !

-Merci, tu vas voir je vais faire de l'excellent travail !

-Je n'en doute pas tu vas voir c'est très facile.

Dis expliqua à son ami ce qu'il aurait à faire. La brune lança :

-Au fait, mon frère devrait passer dans la journée.

-D'accord, c'est étrange que depuis le temps qu'on est amis je n'ai jamais rencontré tes frères.

-Bah on a jamais eu l'occasion que veux-tu.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi gentils que toi !

-C'est différent puisque ce sont des garçons.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent au boulot. Bilbon faisait au mieux, pour être efficace, il ne voulait pas que son amie regrette de lui avoir donné sa chance. Il était en train de taper quelque chose sur l'ordinateur lorsqu'un homme entra dans l'agence :

-Bonjour, je suis Thorin Durin, ma sœur m'attend.

Bilbon redressa la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les iris bleu ciel du nouveau venu :

-Bon... bonjour. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Bilbon appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone :

-Monsieur Thorin est là.

-Fais le entrer.

Bilbon se leva et commença à avancer vers le bureau de son amie. Thorin demanda de sa voix grave :

-Et vous êtes ?

-Bil... Belladonna.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Vous êtes nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet c'est mon premier jour.

Bilbon toqua à la porte de Dis et l'ouvrit. La brune se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras :

-Te voilà ! Merci...

-Belladonna.

-Oui, désolée je vais m'y habituer.

-Pas de soucis.

Bilbon sourit et quitta le bureau pour retourner au sien. Il se remit au boulot en repensant à ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Le blond devait avouer qu'il avait été tout bonnement hypnotisé par ce regard. À présent il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais rencontré Thorin auparavant, Dis devait savoir que Bilbon le trouverait à son goût. Le bond passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et lissa sa robe du plat de la main. Il sourit bêtement, il se comportait vraiment comme une fille, c'était très amusant comme quoi son nouveau physique avait tout changé. Le blond vit les Durin passer devant lui :

-Nous sortons déjeuner, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Bien sûr, bon appétit.

-Merci.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Belladonna.

Bilbon rougit bêtement que le brun soit si poli envers elle. De plus il avait bien remarqué que Thorin l'avait caressé du regard. Finalement Bilbon se disait qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que des inconvénients à être devenu une femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin regarda sa sœur et sourit :

-Ta nouvelle secrétaire est très jolie.

-Je sais oui, mais ne te figures pas de la séduire tu risquerais d'être surpris.

-Pourquoi, elle est lesbienne ?

-Non, mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu devrais réfléchir avec ton cerveau plutôt qu'avec ce que tu as entre les jambes !

-Mais... bon ok. Sinon la société ça va ?

-Oui merci, heureuse que tu t'en inquiètes. Et toi le boulot ?

-Bah écoute ça va, je vais écrire un livre sur mes voyages.

-C'est bien, les gens aiment ce genre de récits.

-Je sais... mais dans un sens je me dis aussi que c'est peut-être un peu trop prise de tête.

-Un garçon qui part faire un tour du monde à tout juste 18 ans sans le moindre sous parce que ses parents sont contre l'idée... moi je trouve ça super ! Les gens vont adorer crois moi !

-Si tu trouves ça si formidable pourquoi tu ne l'écris pas pour moi ?

-Parce que comme le répétait si bien maman « Dis, arrête de faire les devoirs de ton frère » !

Thorin ricana à ce souvenir. Ils avaient tout juste un an d'écart tous les deux et Dis avait sauté une classe. Du coup il était souvent arrivé que la brune fasse les devoirs de son frère. Quand il y repensait il n'avait pas toujours été cool envers sa sœur qui l'avait maintes fois sorti du pétrin, mais à présent il était trop tard pour changer le passé. Thorin soupira :

-Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée j'essaierais peut-être de l'écrire.

-De toute façon aucun livre ne s'écrit en quelques jours. Prends le temps et ce sera un best-seller j'en suis sûre !

-Tu n'es pas impartiale puisque tu es ma sœur !

-C'est vrai oui mais peu importe !

Le serveur apporta enfin leur commande. Thorin sourit :

-Bon appétit petite sœur.

-Bon appétit à toi aussi. Tu sais je t'ai toujours envié de pouvoir être le plus insouciant de nous trois.

-Comment ça ?

-Frérin a repris l'entreprise familiale à sa sortie de fac, moi en tant que dernière surdouée je devais avoir une grande carrière... tu as eu la place idéale.

-Tu crois ça ? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où Maman me répétait que je leur donnais du soucis, que j'aurais mieux fait d'être comme vous. N'envie jamais la place du mouton noir de la famille Dis, crois moi faut avoir de sacrées épaules pour porter ce statut.

Dis se sentit bête, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son frère :

-Désolée je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que ça ne servait à rien d'en parler.

Thorin lui sourit pour la rassurer et se remit à manger. Il n'en avait jamais voulu à son frère ou à sa sœur d'être constamment comparé négativement à eux. Il les aimait, il savait que chacun devait choisir sa propre voie. La sienne avait été de parcourir le monde, de travailler dur pour se payer ses voyages malgré leurs parents richissimes. Thorin n'avait jamais été fait pour rester derrière un bureau, il avait été diagnostiqué hyperactif dès son jeune âge et avait toujours eu la bougeotte. Au dessert il lança :

-Je pense qu'après mon livre je vais me lancer dans l'humanitaire.

-Vraiment ? C'est une bonne idée.

-Oui, certaines régions du monde que j'ai visité sont vraiment pauvres et dans le besoin. Maintenant que j'ai touché ma part d'héritage il faut que je l'utilise à quelque chose en lequel je crois non ?

-Si, tu as raison.

-Alors je veux utiliser mon argent pour aider les autres.

Dis sourit, en effet Thorin avait toujours été différent car il courait dans tous les sens, grimper partout, faisait des choses folles où n'importe qui à part lui se serait briser le cou. Mais malgré cela, Thorin avait toujours été le plus généreux de la fratrie, il avait toujours aidé son frère et sa sœur du mieux qu'il pouvait sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Dis se souvenait de la fois où il avait été cassé la figure de son petit-copain au lycée parce que Dis avait appris qu'il la trompait. Ou cette fois où il lui avait donné le contenu de sa tirelire pour qu'elle s'achète en secret ce journal intime rose à paillettes que leurs parents lui refusaient. Le frère et la sœur continuèrent donc de discuter, heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps.

* * *

Bilbon s'accorda sa pause déjeuner. Il s'était préparé une salade composée et un sandwich. Il mangea donc tranquillement avant de retourner au boulot. Il devait avouer que ce poste de secrétaire pour l'éditrice la plus en vogue du pays était incroyable. De plus ajouter à cela travailler avec sa meilleure amie c'était fantastique. Dis et Thorin revinrent et la jeune femme demanda :

-Alors ça a été Belladonna ?

-Oui merci, pas d'appels, pas de messages ni de mails.

-Très bien, bon je retourne dans mon bureau.

-D'accord pas de soucis.

-Bon Thorin je te laisse.

-Oui, bonne journée petite sœur.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la regarda entrer dans son bureau. Thorin se tourna vers la jeune secrétaire :

-Alors à bientôt Belladonna.

-Au revoir, à bientôt Monsieur.

-Ah non appelez moi Thorin.

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

-D'accord, à bientôt Thorin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le brun partit. Le blond se remit au boulot, il aimait beaucoup faire ça. Manifestement la fin de la pause déjeuner était arrivée pour tout le monde car les coups de téléphone et les mails revinrent en force. Bilbon géra tout ça au mieux et finalement il préférait ce boulot là. La fin de journée arriva et Dis sortit de son bureau avec son dernier rendez-vous :

-Voilà, bonne fin de journée au revoir.

Le client partit et Dis se tourna vers Bilbon :

-Alors on ferme la boutique pour aujourd'hui, si on allait prendre un verre pour fêter ta première journée ?

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le duo partit pour un café près de la maison d'édition. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent à boire. Bilbon demanda :

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec ton frère ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi je l'ai jamais rencontré avant ?

-Parce qu'il était en tour du monde. Il est parti à 18 ans, nos parents ont trouvé que c'était une idée de saltimbanque et ont refusé de lui donner de l'argent. Du coup il a enchaîné les petits boulots dans chaque pays où il allait pour pouvoir se payer son voyage suivant. Il n'a vraiment terminé son tour du monde qu'il y a un mois. Après ça on a été pas mal occupés chacun de notre côté donc on a pas vraiment pu se voir.

-Mais pendant ses périodes de boulot vous ne vous êtes pas revus ?

-Hum... si c'est arrivé une ou deux fois mais pas beaucoup car il gardait son argent pour les voyages. C'est simple il est revenu pour mes 18 ans et pour l'enterrement de nos parents.

-Ah oui c'était pas beaucoup.

-Mais on se parlait par Skype aussi souvent que possible.

-C'est bien ça.

-Oui, il a toujours été présent auprès de moi pour tous les moments importants de ma vie, même si c'était par écrans interposés.

-J'aurais tellement aimé avoir des frères et sœurs mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. C'est bien que vous soyez restés proches malgré la distance.

-Oui, et tu sais Thorin est le plus courageux de nous trois. Il a fait toutes sortes de boulots pour payer ses voyages, il a une détermination du tonnerre ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit rentré.

La brune sourit et ils finirent de prendre leur verre. Après ça ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Bilbon repensait aux paroles de son amie, Thorin semblait vraiment être un garçon passionnant.

* * *

Bilbon continua de travailler pour Dis, il se disait que finalement il n'allait peut-être pas redevenir un homme. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était devenu une femme. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, l'été était arrivé et il faisait une chaleur pas possible. Il mit le petit ventilateur posé sur son bureau en marche et ferma les yeux. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou. Il sursauta lorsque la voix grave de Thorin lança :

-Bonjour, vous avez bien raison de profiter du ventilo.

-Désolée je ne vous avez pas vu entrer.

-Ce n'est rien, mais il me semblait avoir expliqué au fil de mes visites qu'on devait se tutoyer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Bilbon rougit malgré lui et Thorin le regarda :

-Alors, ça va le boulot ?

-Oui très bien merci, et le livre ?

-Le livre aussi merci. C'est un peu compliqué de rester assis derrière l'ordi moi qui ai l'habitude de bouger depuis dix ans mais bon, ça avance doucement. Alors dis moi ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre après le boulot ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis la secrétaire de Dis.

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas sa propriété voyons !

-Je sais mais j'ai une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'elle, si je commençais à sortir avec sa famille ce serait pas possible ! Enfin bon, c'était gentil de proposer.

-Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire belle demoiselle, je vais finir par te faire craquer.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et sourit malgré lui car le brun l'amusait beaucoup. Après ça il lança :

-On verra ça, je pense que ça va beaucoup m'amuser de te voir essayer.

Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans le bureau de sa sœur. Dis arrivait à être impartiale dans le boulot, elle s'occupait de son frère comme de n'importe quel autre auteur. Le blond partit acheter de quoi manger pour Dis et lui. En général ils restaient tous les deux au bureau pour manger. Dis regarda Bilbon alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé dans son bureau :

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que t'as tapé dans l'œil de Thorin.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il n'arrête pas de demander si je peux pas glisser un mot en sa faveur.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que c'est ton frère. Mais surtout parce que là je suis une femme.

-Et ?

-Bah si je redeviens un homme du jour au lendemain ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors il aime les femmes ton frère c'est flagrant.

Dis fit la moue :

-Bon, fais comme tu veux c'est toi qui vois ce qui te rend heureux.

Bilbon ne répondit rien, il se contenta de manger sa salade. La brune soupira :

-Tu sais je n'aime pas te voir seule. Que tu sois en homme ou en femme ça me brise le cœur que tu sois seule. Moi je suis pas une meilleure amie possessive qui ne supporte pas de voir ses frères en couple. Alors s'il te plaît réfléchis bien avant de définitivement repoussé Thorin.

Le blond hocha la tête :

-D'accord je vais réfléchir.

Il se leva et retourna à son boulot. De toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se remit au boulot pour se donner contenance, il n'aimait pas être sermonné ainsi, il savait que Dis avait raison. Peut-être qu'il accepterait d'aller prendre ce verre finalement. Bilbon était perdu, il était chamboulé, il n'était plus sûr de son identité. Était-il Bilbon ou Belladonna ? Un homme ou une femme ? Il ne savait plus et ça lui faisait très peur. Le blond avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, il avait hâte de se réveiller. Bilbon rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse au plus vite, sinon il allait devenir fou.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon se réveilla et mit la télé en route, il allait écouter les infos tout en se préparant. Pour une fois il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Il tomba donc sur un journal matinal régional. La présentatrice lança :

-Faits divers, une nouvelle vient de nous parvenir. Nous passons un appel à témoin, il semblerait que depuis un peu plus de deux mois, Bilbon Sacquet, un homme sans histoire ait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Ses collègues ont lancé l'alerte car cet homme calme et discret a tout simplement arrêté de venir au travail du jour au lendemain. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives pour le joindre, ils n'ont jamais obtenu de réponse. Vous voyez à présent une photo de lui s'afficher sur votre écran, merci de contacter le numéro qui s'affiche sous cette photo si vous avez la moindre information au sujet de sa disparition.

Bilbon, qui tenait son thé à la main, lâcha sa tasse et la laissa se fracasser sur le sol. Personne n'avait essayé de le contacter c'était très étrange. De plus il n'avait pas d'amis parmi ses anciens collègues, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient lancé l'alerte. Son téléphone sonna et Bilbon répondit sans même regarder qui appelait :

-Oui allô ?

-Tu es devant ta télé ?

-Oui... c'est n'importe quoi là !

-Là oui ça part très loin ! Des gens ont réellement essayé de te joindre ?

-Non ! Tu comprends donc mon effarement !

-Bah oui ! Attends ma chérie... j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils se dirigent vers chez toi !

-Mais t'as raison !

Bilbon voyait la scène en direct, un journaliste et son cameraman étaient postés devant la porte de Dis. Ils toquèrent et la brune ouvrit :

-Oui bonjour ?

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien la meilleure amie de Monsieur Sacquet ?

-En effet.

-Alors, savez-vous où il est ?

-Il est malade, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Mais qu'a-t-il exactement ? Il paraît qu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain et qu'il n'a même pas apporté d'arrêt de travail.

-Oui car ça a été très soudain et fulgurant. Mais tout va bien ne vous en faites pas.

-Pouvons-nous le voir ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est malade. Excusez moi mais je dois partir travailler. Au revoir.

Dis referma la porte et reprit son téléphone :

-C'était de la folie ! Pourquoi ils font ça ?!

-Je sais pas... faut dire qu'il se passe si peu de choses dans la région qu'ils sautent sur le premier scoop venu.

-Bon on se retrouve au boulot d'accord ?

-Oui ça marche.

Bilbon raccrocha et termina de se préparer. Pendant qu'il regardait la télé il avait nettoyé sa tasse et son thé. Le blond enfila une jupe et un débardeur avant de partir pour le bureau. Il entra dans le bureau et regarda son amie :

-Je vais mourir ! Et si à partir d'aujourd'hui ils se mettent à guetter mon appartement ?

-Bah écoute tu peux avoir deux amies qui te rendent visite régulièrement non ?

-Si, mais si ils n'en voient qu'une repartir ?

-Mais t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'installa à son bureau pour commencer le travail même si il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

* * *

Thorin arriva dans le bureau et sourit à Belladonna :

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour, bien merci et toi ?

-Ça va toujours mieux que je te vois. Ma sœur est là ? Je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Oui elle est dans son bureau.

-Merci ma belle, ce midi je t'emmène déjeuner.

Thorin entra dans le bureau de sa sœur :

-Dis c'est une histoire de malade ! Ce Bilbon Sacquet c'est pas ton meilleur ami de toujours ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Bah il a disparu !

-Non il est chez lui il est juste un peu malade.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais te mentir voyons !

-D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais rencontré ou vu dans nos appels vidéos ?

-Bah écoute parce que quand tu revenais au pays on était tout le temps dehors donc je n'avais pas l'occasion de le voir, et quand on faisait des appels vidéos en général ici il était tard donc j'étais toute seule dans la chambre.

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, au hasard parce que t'es sublime et que lui c'est un gars !

-Non, il est comme un frère pour moi.

-Ok donc il est gay.

-Pense ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas parler de la sexualité de mon meilleur ami avec toi.

Dans la pièce d'à côté Bilbon recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il était sur le point d'avaler. Dis avait discrètement appuyé sur le bouton de l'interphone et le blond avait tout entendu. Thorin se précipita vers la porte en entendant le bruit :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai avalé de travers c'est tout.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui.

En réalité le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils porter de conclusions si hâtives ? Certes il aimait les hommes, mais il aurait pu réellement ne jamais avoir trouvé la personne qui lui convenait. Bilbon se remit au boulot et Thorin revint :

-Alors, on y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Bah je t'emmène déjeuner.

-Oh c'était sérieux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ta sœur laisse faire ça.

-Tant mieux car de toute façon je ne lui demande pas son avis.

Bilbon se leva, il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Ils partirent donc pour un restaurant tranquille près du bureau. Alors qu'ils consultaient le menu le brun demanda :

-Je te préviens, tu vas devoir me raconter toute ta vie.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

-Mais si voyons, ne te dénigre pas comme ça.

Ils commandèrent et Bilbon passa une main dans ses longs cheveux :

-Alors hum... je suis fils unique, je veux dire fille unique ! J'étais très proche de ma mère car elle m'a élevée seule. Elle est décédée il y a quelques années maintenant. Depuis je mène une vie tranquille, métro-boulot-dodo comme on dit.

-Quelles sont tes passions ?

-J'aime lire, écouter de la musique et regarder des films. J'aurais aimé voyager, mais moi je n'avais pas assez de courage pour le faire seule. Je t'admire d'avoir franchi le pas, Dis m'a raconté un peu ton parcours.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre ! Tu devrais prendre le taureau par les cornes et prendre le premier avion pour la destination de tes rêves !

Bilbon hocha la tête, si seulement le brun connaissait la vérité ! Thorin fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, je repense à la disparition dont tout le monde parle, pourtant Dis répète que son ami est juste malade.

-Tu ne la crois pas ?

-Si bien sûr ! C'est juste affolant à quel point les médias peuvent partir en vrille et faire une montagne d'un tout petit rien !

-Je sais oui c'est dingue !

Le serveur apporta leur commande et ils commencèrent à manger. Le brun posa une main sur celle de la blonde :

-Tu as un problème ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose t'as perturbée tout à coup.

-Non ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être invitée à déjeuner, ni même à dîner d'ailleurs.

-Tous les hommes de la région sont-ils aveugles ?

Bilbon se contenta de sourire en coin, tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin pour lui. Il se leva et sourit poliment :

-Excuse moi je dois y aller.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non non, tout va bien. Je dois y aller pardon.

Thorin se leva pour la retenir mais en vain. Il soupira et paya l'addition plus déçu que jamais.

* * *

Le blond partit rapidement, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il se dirigea vers chez lui mais vit une foule de journalistes devant sa porte. Il continua donc son chemin et conduisit jusqu'à la maison de campagne que lui avait légué sa grand-tante. Personne à part Dis ne savait que c'était à lui, il serait donc tranquille là-bas. Il ouvrit la porte et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit. Bilbon était perdu, il avait envie de tout dire à Thorin mais il savait qu'il passerait pour un fou si il le faisait. Le jeune homme envoya donc un message à sa meilleure amie pour lui dire où il était afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté en route pour faire des courses car à présent il mourrait de faim. Bilbon commença donc à se préparer à manger, il avait toujours eu une tendance à compenser sa tristesse par la nourriture. Bilbon mangea donc en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre du salon, sa vie avait tellement chaviré dernièrement.

* * *

Thorin rentra au bureau et regarda sa sœur :

-Où est Belladonna ? Elle va bien ?

-Elle m'a envoyé un message, apparemment elle ne se sent pas bien. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas digérer dans son assiette. T'inquiète tout va bien, toi par contre tu as l'air gravement atteint.

-Bah oui, elle m'a posé un lapin ! On était tranquillement en train de parler et de manger, ensuite elle a parlé de ton meilleur ami qui est malade mais que tout le monde croit disparu puis elle est partie.

-Oui, ça arrive souvent de délirer quand on fait une intoxication alimentaire.

-Vraiment ? Si elle fait une intoxication alimentaire c'est grave ! Je devrais aller la voir dans ce cas !

Dis prit le visage de son frère dans ses mains :

-Calme toi Thorin, respires ! Tout va bien je te dit ! Bah dis donc t'es vraiment épris d'elle hein !

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais oui elle me rend dingue !

Dis eut un large sourire :

-Bon bah c'est bien ça. Ce serait cool que tu te poses avec une fille non ?

-Si bien sûr, après on se connaît à peine, j'ai peut-être été trop rapide et trop entreprenant et ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Thorin tu me fatigues, tu es vraiment pire qu'un ado quand tu t'y met ! Moi je sais que tu lui plaîs, il faut juste être simple. Arrête de te prendre la tête !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr que je le crois ! Belladonna est simple et en ce moment elle a quelques problèmes, c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça. Mais t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des problèmes graves c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à vivre seule, sa mère lui manque beaucoup.

-La pauvre ! J'ai très envie de la consoler.

Dis gloussa malgré elle, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Thorin eut un sourire en coin :

-Je veux pas passer pour un salaud, mais elle me plaît vraiment beaucoup. C'est bête à dire mais j'ai très envie de la rendre heureuse.

-Non c'est pas bête c'est très beau de vouloir ça ! Elle le mérite en plus, sincèrement.

-Et toi dans tout ça, un gars en vue ?

-Oui, mais c'est le début hein, on s'emballe pas trop vite !

-Tu as bien raison ma chérie.

Thorin prit sa sœur dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Dis frotta le dos de son frère :

-Je pense de plus en plus à avoir des enfants tu sais. Je sens que je suis prête.

-C'est une excellente idée ça !

La brune regarda son frère :

-Tu sais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est lui le bon même si je ne veux pas me précipiter. On a que des points communs, on s'entend à merveille, on a les mêmes perspectives d'avenir...

-Il a tout l'air du prince charmant, quand est-ce que je le rencontre ?

-Quand tu veux, il suffit de le prévenir.

-Alors un dîner tous les trois dans deux jours d'accord ? Comme ça il aura le temps de s'organiser.

-Je vais le prévenir, il s'appelle Tom au fait.

-Super, alors vivement après-demain.

Le frère et la sœur sourirent avant de partir. La brune alla simplement rejoindre son petit-ami et Thorin rentra chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer Belladonna de la tête. Thorin repensait à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit à propos de Tom, et le brun n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il avait envie d'apprendre à découvrir si lui aussi n'avait que des points communs avec Belladonna, si ils avaient les mêmes perspectives d'avenir, si ils pouvaient envisager d'avoir des enfants ensemble un jour... tant de questions qui le tinrent éveillé toute la nuit.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla et poussa un cri de terreur. Le lit était plein de sang. Il envoya un texto à Dis :

-S.O.S règles !

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Bilbon se leva et partit prendre sa douche. Après ça il vint retirer les draps sales et les mettre aussitôt à laver. Le blond avait tellement honte. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était son nouveau corps qui réagissait mais il avait honte de ne pas avoir prévu le coup. On toqua bientôt à la porte. Bilbon alla ouvrir et Dis entra :

-Ok donc je t'ai ramené des serviettes, je vais t'apprendre comment on les met.

-Merci, je suis tellement content que tu m'aides ! Sans toi je serai perdu ma chérie.

-Mais non voyons, tout va bien. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé toi aussi pendant toutes ces années.

Les deux filles allèrent donc dans la salle de bain et Dis commença son cours particulier. La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira :

-Et j'ai tellement mal partout !

-Bienvenue dans le corps d'une femme, chérie.

-Mais j'ai pas demandé à le devenir, c'est ça le problème !

-Bilbon tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu vas gérer t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci, t'es un amour.

-Mais non c'est naturel. Je t'ai pas dit, Thorin veut qu'on dîne avec Tom demain soir ! J'ai tellement hâte !

-Fantastique ça ! Tu lui as dit que Tom était l'homme de ta vie ?

-Non, il est rentré depuis trop peu de temps, j'ai essayé de la faire cool tu vois genre c'est le début je me précipite pas mais j'envisage d'avoir des enfants.

-Ah ouais... je vois le genre, tu balances la nouvelle que c'est sérieux tout en faisant croire que non.

-Oui. Enfin bref, je vais te donner des médicaments pour tes douleurs au ventre. La serviette tu dois la changer régulièrement ok ?

-Oui d'accord... est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai aussi chaud et l'instant d'après aussi froid ?

-Oui, ce sont les hormones tout va bien.

-Et... je me sens étrangement excité. C'est normal ça aussi ?

-Oui les règles peuvent provoquer ça, mais qui dit période rouge dit abstinence. Ce n'est pas une obligation mais c'est très fortement conseillé.

Bilbon se mit à rire :

-D'accord, je vais retenir tes précieux conseils ma belle.

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux et elles partirent pour le travail. Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réussir à gérer tout ça mais il y arriverait. De plus il continuait de se demander comment il allait gérer l'annonce de sa disparition. Il n'allait pas pouvoir déserter son appartement à vie. Dis lui sourit gentiment :

-Tout se passera bien Bilbon, il faut juste respirer. Les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre.

Ils s'enlacèrent et se mirent au travail, aujourd'hui une longue journée les attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dîner pour présenter Tom arriva. Thorin avait enfilé une chemise et un jean, il voulait être élégant mais pas trop guindé non plus, ça devait rester simple. Le brun alla donc chez sa sœur, la brune voulait faire ça chez elle, c'était plus rassurant pour elle de faire ainsi. Thorin toqua donc et Dis lui ouvrit en souriant :

-En avance comme toujours.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à préparer quelque chose et surtout t'aider à te calmer. Te connaissant tu dois être très nerveuse.

-Oui assez, pourtant Papa n'est plus là pour surveiller mes petits-amis mais ça ne change rien.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que ce Tom est super gentil, sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à te voler ton cœur !

La brune sourit :

-T'es trop mignon, la femme que tu épouseras aura beaucoup de chance !

-Encore faudrait-il que je m'en trouve une !

-Rien ne presse, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

Thorin aida sa sœur derrière les fourneaux et bientôt on sonna à la porte. Dis alla ouvrir et sourit, Tom avait un bouquet de roses rouges et une bouteille de vin. Elle le fit entrer et Thorin arriva. La brune sourit :

-Thorin je te présente Tom, Tom je te présente Thorin, mon frère.

-Enchanté.

-De même.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main et ils allèrent tous prendre l'apéritif. Tom demanda tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dis :

-Alors votre sœur m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup voyager ?

-Oui j'ai fait le tour du monde, j'ai travaillé dans chaque pays visité afin de pouvoir payer mon voyage suivant.

-Fantastique, vous parlez donc beaucoup de langues non ?

-Quelques-unes oui.

-Thorin est trop modeste, il parle quasiment toutes les langues qui existent, enfin disons les plus connues, il ne connaît pas les dialectes spécifiques de certaines régions.

-Arrêtes Dis tu me flattes beaucoup trop. Et vous Tom, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis propriétaire d'un théâtre.

-Intéressant, c'est une passion pour cette forme d'art ou c'est simplement le côté financier qui vous intéresse ?

-Ma mère était comédienne amatrice, ma grand-mère par contre était une comédienne très renommée à son époque. C'est donc toute une histoire de famille, une passion qui se transmet de génération en génération. J'espère que si nous avons des enfants avec Dis nous leur transmettrons cette passion.

-C'est une très belle chose, vraiment. Comment s'appelait votre grand-mère ? J'ai peut-être déjà vu des vidéos de ses performances.

-Ivanka Nitaliovska.

-Waouh, vraiment ? Mais cette femme est une légende ! Je suis honoré de rencontrer son petit-fils.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne porte pas son nom, c'était du côté maternel, moi je suis Tom Hatson.

-Ce n'est pas le nom qui importe, croyez moi.

Dis sourit, tout se passait à merveille. Elle était contente qu'ils s'entendent si bien, elle se leva :

-Je vais chercher l'entrée continuez.

Thorin la regarda partir et sourit à Tom :

-Elle vous aime beaucoup vous savez. Je pense que ça fait cliché mais je vais le dire quand-même : si vous la faites souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit croyez moi je vous tue de mes propres mains.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir, je ne veux que son bonheur. Vous savez dans les films ils disent toujours qu'on reconnaît l'amour de sa vie lorsqu'on le rencontre, bah c'est exactement ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai rencontré votre sœur la première fois. J'ai su que c'était elle et personne d'autre.

-Tant mieux, que ça continue ainsi dans ce cas.

Dis revint et le repas se passa très bien. La soirée fut agréable, les deux hommes s'entendaient bien et la brune en était ravie, elle se disait qu'elle avait eu raison d'organiser ce dîner.

* * *

les jours suivants Thorin décida de se concentrer sur son livre, il voulait le terminer. Il évitait de trop aller au bureau de sa sœur, car chaque fois qu'il voyait Belladonna il se sentait ridicule. Il s'était fait planté comme un imbécile au restaurant et depuis il faisait un blocage. Sa sœur disait que Belladonna avait simplement besoin de temps, lui pensait plutôt qu'il ne plaisait pas à la blonde et que celle-ci n'osait pas le lui dire. Le brun resta donc chez lui et travailla dur. Il fallait qu'il essaie de se sortir la belle blonde de la tête, il allait devenir fou sinon. Il ne supportait pas d'être repoussé ainsi alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et continua d'écrire.

* * *

Bilbon continuait le boulot, il avait envoyé une lettre de démission à son ancien employeur, expliquant qu'il avait une drôle de maladie et qu'il devait rester alité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette mascarade plus longtemps, le plus simple était donc de quitter son boulot. Après ça il décida de déménager, il fallait que toute trace de Bilbon Sacquet disparaisse. Le blond trouva donc un nouvel appartement et commença à organiser son départ. Dis l'aidait, elle savait à quel point c'était compliqué pour lui depuis qu'il avait miraculeusement changé de sexe du jour au lendemain. Alors que le duo déménageait des cartons la brune demanda :

-Alors, tu comptes faire quoi avec mon frère ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Bah oui il me plaît mais c'est pas si facile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que chaque jour j'ai peur de me retransformer en homme. Et si ça arrive tu imagines bien la tête que ferait ton frère si on sortait ensembles?

Dis soupira et continua d'aider son ami dans son déménagement. Finalement elle demanda :

-Au fait tu as pris rendez-vous avec la gynéco dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous dans quatre jours.

-Très bien, alors je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe car bien sûr je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner.

-Oui c'est sûr.

Dis commença donc à tout expliquer à son ami. Bilbon l'écoutait attentivement, il était très nerveux à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Une femme allait examiner son intimité de femme, alors que lui-même n'y connaissait rien du tout. Bilbon était en train de charger un carton lorsque la voix de Thorin lança :

-Attends je vais le prendre.

Biblon se retourna et vit le brun qui lui souriait :

-Ma sœur m'a demandé de venir prêter main forte.

-Décidément Dis sait toujours comment s'y prendre pour me piéger.

-Je peux dire la même chose.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin chargea le carton. Après ça ils remontèrent et la jeune femme demanda :

-Alors, ton livre avance ?

-Il est quasiment fini oui merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Mais de rien.

Bilbon sourit et une fois le dernier carton ils l'apportèrent dans son nouvel appartement. Bilbonn sortit de quoi préparer du thé et du café pour ses amis. Bilbon se sentit tout à coup poussé par un élan de courage :

-Thorin pour me rattraper du désastre de l'autre jour j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner.

-Une femme qui invite un homme à dîner ? C'est original.

-Bah on est au XXIème siècle il faut évoluer.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire et Dis lança :

-Bon il est tard je vais y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec Tom. À plus tard vous deux.

Elle partit et Thorin ricana :

-Décidément elle ne doute vraiment de rien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Thorin regarda Bilbon :

-On y va à ce dîner ?

-C'est parti.

Ils partirent pour un restaurant sans prétention à proximité de l'appartement de Bilbon. Ils se moquaient d'être un peu sales à cause du déménagement, ils voulaient simplement passer du temps ensemble.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. C'était un bar qui servait aussi à manger et ce soir il y avait un concert. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et ils burent tranquillement leur bière en écoutant la musique. Le brun demanda :

-Alors, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Dis m'a dit que c'était un peu compliqué pour toi en ce moment.

-Oui ça va, c'est gentil de demander. C'est bien que j'ai déménagé, j'ai moins de souvenirs ici, là-bas ma mère avait passé la fin de sa vie avec moi. Du coup l'appartement me rappelait toujours ma mère.

-Je comprends oui, ça sera peut-être mieux maintenant.

Ils mangèrent et Bilbon finit par se lever, un deuxième groupe était arrivé et leur musique était super. Le blond avait envie de danser tout à coup. Il alla donc sur la piste et commença à danser, il se moquait de l'avis des gens, en Belladonna il se sentait beaucoup plus libre.

* * *

Thorin sourit en regardant la blonde qui dansait. Décidément elle avait décidé de le surprendre un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il finit par se lever et alla danser avec elle. Autant profiter de ce moment de légèreté. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux tous seuls et que Belladonna était enfin détendue. Pour la première fois la blonde n'essayait pas de fuir à tout prix. Au final il s'approcha et Belladonna vint danser contre lui. Elle se colla à lui et se dandina, elle y faisait passer tout son désir pour le brun. Thorin posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde et dansa contre elle, c'était un peu provocant et il aimait bien. Belladonna se tourna soudain vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Thorin fut franchement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, même si depuis tout à l'heure la blonde lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il lui plaisait, là elle passait au niveau supérieur. Thorin lui rendit son baiser en posant une main sur ses fesses. La jeune femme sourit et finit par reculer, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Thorin lui caressa la joue et rejeta une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille. Belladonna lui sourit et se remit à danser. Au bout d'un moment ils retournèrent à leur table et prirent une autre bière. La fatigue commença à retomber, il était tard, ils avaient un peu bu, pas mal danser et le déménagement se faisait sentir. Belladonna se leva :

-Je tombe de fatigue, ça te dérange si on part ?

-Non bien sûr, moi aussi je commence à fatiguer de toute façon.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent. Le brun raccompagna Belladonna jusque chez elle et sourit :

-Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit Thorin, à bientôt.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde et partit. Le brun était content d'avoir accepté la demande de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Dis, alors quand elle lui avait demandé de venir l'aider à déménager une amie il avait naturellement dit oui. Le brun n'avait même pas pensé au fait que cette amie pouvait être Belladonna, il était foncé tête baissée.

* * *

Bilbon n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il avait embrassé Thorin plusieurs fois. Il avait eu le courage de se lancer et il savait très bien que c'était parce qu'il était devenu une femme. Le blond se demandait quand il allait revoir Thorin. Pour la première fois Bilbon était réellement amoureux. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le souvenir de cette soirée. Il était tellement heureux, il rêva du brun toute la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain le blond se prépara pour partir au travail. Il chantonnait, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il alla donc au bureau et Dis lui sourit :

-Tu as l'air content ça fait plaisir à voir !

-Merci, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-C'est bien ça !

Bilbon raconta alors sa soirée de la veille et la brune sourit :

-C'est super ça ! Félicitations !

-Merci mais je ne sais pas si ça va aller loin.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas loin ? Mon frère t'adore ! Franchement il faut que tu lâches prise. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera, avoir peur n'y changera rien !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi puisque ça t'es jamais arrivé !

-C'est vrai... mais peu importe ! L'important c'est que vous soyez passés au stade suivant !

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel et Thorin arriva au même moment. Il sourit et tendit une rose à Bilbon :

-Voilà pour la plus belle femme du monde.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Le blond se sentit fondre, Thorin avait les lèvres les plus merveilleuses qui puissent exister. Le brun sourit et attira la blonde un peu plus contre lui. Bilbon passa une main sur le torse de Thorin pour le faire reculer car il n'aimait pas trop être observé lorsqu'on l'embrassait. Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder sa sœur :

-Je suis venu aussi pour te montrer la première ébauche de mon livre fini.

-Ah super, passons dans mon bureau !

Ils sourirent et Thorin vola un rapide baiser à la blonde avant de suivre sa sœur. Il avait hâte d'avoir son avis sur ce qu'il avait fait, c'était la plus grande partie de sa vie qui allait se retrouver dévoilée au monde entier. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau et Bilbon continua de bosser en rêvassant sur sur sa relation naissante avec Thorin.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon et Thorin se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Le blond s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, mais au bout d'un moment il se dit qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité. Il ne s'était encore rien passé de plus que des baisers mais elle devait le lui dire. Thorin arriva donc chez Belladonna à l'heure prévue et l'embrassa dès qu'elle ouvrit. Le jeune homme s'approcha :

-Je suis content d'être là avec toi ma chérie.

-Thorin il faut que je te parle.

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais t'asseoir d'abord.

Le brun s'assit et Bilbon s'assit face à lui :

-Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, ce gars qui a fait la une des journaux il y a quelques temps. Celui qui avait disparu sans laissé de trace.

-Attends quoi ? C'est étrange comme blague ma chérie.

Le blond soupira :

-Ce n'est pas une blague, je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est la vérité. J'étais un homme et un jour en me réveillant j'étais devenu une femme.

Il attrapa un album photos et le donna au brun. Thorin l'ouvrit avec méfiance et tourna les pages. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Mais oui, ce sont les même cheveux juste plus courts, mais exactement les mêmes yeux !

-Je sais oui, parce que c'est bien moi.

Le brun posa l'album, il était sous le choc. Bilbon soupira :

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais voilà maintenant c'est fait.

Thorin hocha la tête :

-Tu avais peur de ma réaction c'est ça ? Donc ma sœur t'as couvert tout ce temps ?

-Oui, Dis m'a aidé, elle a fait son possible pour que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie.

-Elle a bien fait. Sache que ça ne change rien pour moi. J'aime être avec toi, je doute que ton caractère et ta personnalité aient beaucoup changé avec la transformation non ?

-Non, juste j'aime porter des vêtements féminins et me maquiller maintenant, mais quand j'étais un homme ça me tentait pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas.

Thorin eut un sourire en coin :

-Même si ça avait été le cas ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En tout cas ça ne change rien pour moi.

Le brun se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dans son dos :

-Je t'aime, l'apparence c'est secondaire. Et maintenant que je t'ai vu en homme je peux te dire que tu es aussi beau dans les deux cas !

-Je t'aime Thorin, t'es merveilleux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas fâché après moi d'avoir gardé ce secret tout ce temps et que tu me prenne pas pour une folle !

-Bah écoute, j'ai vu tellement de choses étranges pendant mes voyages que je serais fou de t'en vouloir pour ça. Et je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'aies pas osé m'en parler plus tôt, c'est le genre de choses compliqué à avouer.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et l'atmosphère devint plus chaude. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin commença à déshabiller la blonde. De son côté Belladonna hésitait à retirer les affaires de son amant, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Finalement il se décida et commença aussi à déshabiller le brun. Une fois nus ils allèrent dans la chambre. Thorin parsemait le corps de Belladonna de baisers :

-Tu vas voir je vais y aller doucement.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur elle en continuant de la parsemer de baisers. Après ça le brun entra un doigt en elle. La jeune femme gémit et se cambra, c'était délicieux. Thorin commença à faire bouger son poignet en elle et l'embrassa encore. Belladonna était aux anges, le brun était très doux, mais on sentait la passion qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il se contentait pour ne pas brusquer Bilbon dans son nouveau corps. Au bout d'un moment il ajoura un deuxième et un troisième doigt. La jeune femme l'attira à elle et continua de l'embrasser. Thorin murmura :

-Je vais entrer en toi, ça va faire un peu mal mais j'ai pas le choix.

Bilbon hocha la tête et Thorin entra en lui. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobile, Belladonna avait vraiment mal. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et après ça le brun commença à doucement bouger. Le couple était parfaitement assorti, la jeune femme gémit lorsque Thorin caressa sa poitrine. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui, c'était un pur délice. Au bout d'un moment la blonde fut secouée par une vague de plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle jouit et Thorin continua de bouger en elle. Un peu plus tard il vint lui aussi et posa son front contre celui de la blonde. Il finit par se retirer et se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa belle. Il la prit contre lui et embrassa son front :

-C'était fantastique !

-Oui, merveilleux.

Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard le livre de Thorin parut enfin. Le brun était plus heureux et fier que jamais. Dis de son côté était aussi très contente pour lui, son livre était merveilleux et faisait le numéro un des ventes. Thorin passa son bras autour de Belladonna et celle-ci lui murmura :

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis enceinte mon amour.

-Wow... inattendue mais super nouvelle !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Thorin regarda sa sœur :

-Belladonna est enceinte.

-Non ?!

-Si, c'est super non ?

-Absolument génial ! Félicitations mes chéris !

Thorin embrassa de nouveau sa belle :

-C'est super, comme ça même si tu te retransformes un jour, on aura un enfant tous les deux ! Je doute que tu redevienne un homme avant la fin du terme.

-Je doute aussi, j'espère au moins.

Ils sourirent et Thorin continua de faire la promotion de son livre. De son côté Belladonna discutait avec Dis. La brune sourit :

-J'arrive pas à y croire, vous allez avoir un bébé !

-C'est surréaliste ! Je te jure ! Mais je sais que Thorin est l'homme de ma vie.

-Et il t'aime vraiment lui aussi. Je sais que c'est sincère entre vous et ce bébé est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver ! Je pense que ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et la journée continua tranquillement.

* * *

Les mois passaient et la grossesse se passait bien. Le couple allait avoir une fille. Les futurs parents étaient ravis, ils réfléchissaient au prénom. Bilbon était très heureux, le moindre symptôme le remplissait de bonheur même si il vomissait ses tripes, qu'il était constipé ou qu'il faisait d'affreuses insomnies. Bilbon n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance d'avoir un enfant, mais là il connaissait la joie de toute femme enceinte. Il aimait par-dessus tout toucher son ventre, le voir grossir à vue d'œil et sentir la petite bouger. Thorin aussi était très heureux de pouvoir vivre cette expérience, il était aux petits soins avec la blonde et ne rechignait jamais à ses demandes improbables de nourriture au milieu de la nuit, à décorer la chambre du bébé ou à porter tout parce que le blonde devait se préserver. Un soir Bilbon se blottit contre Thorin, son ventre était bien rond à présent :

-Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire même si je le sens bien ! Tu te rend compte, si je n'avais pas eu cette transformation surnaturelle j'aurais jamais eu cette chance ! Je suis sur le point de devenir père... euh non mère. C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir quel statut j'aurais.

-Peu importe, tu auras un statut fantastique que tu sois maman ou papa.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr, ce sera notre bébé. J'adore cette idée, on va avoir un bébé tous les deux ! J'ai hâte de tenir notre fille dans mes bras ! J'espère qu'elle te ressemblera.

-Qu'elle me ressemblera quand je suis une fille dans ce cas, car si elle me ressemble quand je suis un homme ça craint !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es très beau dans les deux cas ! En plus tu n'es pas énormément différent entre les deux mon ange.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent par s'endormir, heureux que la grossesse se passe si bien. Bilbon était heureux que ses récents changements hormonaux n'aient pas fait de complications dans la grossesse. Même si il ne le disait pas, Bilbon sentait très bien que Thorin avait les mêmes interrogations puisqu'il connaissait la vérité. Les amoureux voyaient chaque jour comme un moment merveilleux puisque ça les rapprochait de la rencontre avec leur fille.

* * *

De son côté Dis était enceinte elle aussi, elle attendait des jumeaux, deux garçons. La brune savait déjà comment elle allait les appeler : Fili et Kili. Tom était super content, il avait fait sa demande à Dis dès qu'il avait appris qu'il allait devenir père. Belladonna regarda le brun et sourit :

-Je suis contente pour eux. Je sais c'est bizarre je vacille sans cesse entre le masculin et le féminin quand je parle.

-Moi je trouve ça marrant.

Thorin l'embrassa en caressant son ventre. Il était vraiment bien avec la blond :

-Et si on l'appelait Belladonna ?

-C'est une bonne idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour. Le couple se complétait bien, ils étaient si bien tous les deux.

* * *

Bilbon accoucha enfin de leur fille. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux bruns comme Thorin mais aussi bouclés que ceux de Bilbon, les yeux clairs de Thorin mais le nez en trompette de Bilbon. Elle était magnifique, un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Thorin embrassa le blond :

-C'est la plus belle petite fille du monde !

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Même si elle était épuisée la blonde était heureuse et souriante. Le brun lui caressait la joue tout en ayant son bras autour de la petite Belladonna qui était allongée sur la poitrine de sa mère. Le brun embrassa sa belle et murmura :

-Épouse moi.

-Quoi ?

-Épouses moi, que tu sois un homme ou une femme je m'en moque. J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi mon amour, qu'on élève notre magnifique fille en couple heureux et marié.

Bilbon en eut les larmes aux yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il hocha la tête :

-Oui mon amour, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Thorin lui passa une bague au doigt et ils restèrent en famille à profiter de tout ça.

* * *

Belladonna avait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Les amants étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Thorin se réveilla et sourit en voyant qui il tenait dans ses bras. Bilbon était redevenu lui-même, il était à nouveau un homme. Le brun parsema la nuque de son fiancé de baisers :

-Bonjour mon beau petit paresseux.

Le blond grogna légèrement et sourit tout en ayant les yeux clos. Finalement il murmura :

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Parce que tu es redevenu un homme bébé.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et regarda son corps. Il sourit et se tourna vers le brun. Il l'embrassa avec fougue :

-Oh mon dieu je suis à nouveau moi ! Je... j'arrive pas à y croire ! Normalement Belladonna ne devrait pas être trop traumatisée, elle est trop petite pour se rappeler que j'étais une femme non ?

-Si, tout se passera bien bébé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin se mit au-dessus de son amant :

-Je te trouve très sexy, j'ai très envie de faire des folies de nos corps.

Bilbon gloussa :

-Alors ne vous retenez pas Monsieur Durin.

Ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour. Les amoureux comptaient bien profiter de ce changement, ils s'aimaient peu importe à quoi ils ressemblaient.

* * *

Il y eut des interrogations quand à la disparition soudaine de Belladonna la secrétaire. Dis répétait simplement que c'était Bilbon qui s'était travesti pendant des mois pour voir le véritable comportement des hommes face aux femmes. Comment les hommes se comportaient face aux secrétaires qu'ils prenaient souvent pour de simples objets. Et il dit qu'il avait porté un faux ventre pendant la grossesse, qu'en réalité Thorin et lui avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse. Par chance tout le monde accepta assez bien l'explication.

* * *

Les deux hommes se marièrent quelques mois plus tard, ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre. La cérémonie fut simple, élégante et intime avec seulement la famille et les amis proches. Dis était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle était magnifique et risquait d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre. Belladonna était splendide dans sa petite robe rose pâle et ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. La petite fille était superbe, le contraste entre ses cheveux foncés et sa peau pâle. C'est elle qui portait le coussin contenant les alliances, elle était portée par Tom. Dis était la témoin de Bilbon et Frerin celui de Thorin. Le brun portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche, une ceinture, une cravate et une pochette rose pâle pour aller avec la robe de leur fille. De son côté Bilbon avait un smoking beige avec une chemise blanche et les mêmes accessoires que Thorin couleur rose pâle. Ils étaient très heureux, c'était le deuxième plus beau jour de leur vie et ça se passait comme dans un rêve. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, le brun ne réussissait pas à décrocher son regard de Bilbon, il l'aimait tellement. Le brun avait l'impression que si il détournait les yeux, le blond allait disparaître.

* * *

Bilbon finit par en rédiger un livre, fortement encouragé par son mari et sa belle-sœur. Après tout, il pouvait faire un roman soi-disant fantastique sur un homme se transformant en femme sans que les gens apprennent que c'était sa vraie histoire. À la place il dirait simplement que c'était son expérience qui l'avait inspiré. Thorin fut d'un grand soutien envers Biblon pendant toute la rédaction du livre, et tout en faisant ça ils étaient de très bon pères.

* * *

Le couple était heureux, ils étaient bien comme ça. Même si leur rencontre et le début de leur histoire avait été dans de drôles de circonstances, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Thorin répétait souvent que Bilbon était son âme sœur et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait peu importe son apparence. Leur fille était plus belle de jour en jour, ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance même si la vie avait été très étrange sur ce coup-là. Qui aurait pu croire que Bilbon serait devenu une femme et qu'il serait ensuite redevenu un homme ? Le blond avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un fiancé qui l'aimait plus que tout et dont il était fou, et une magnifique petite fille. Thorin passa ses bras autour de lui :

-Merci de m'avoir apporté tout ça.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais même pas sûr de réussir à trouver la bonne personne un jour mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire.

-Je pense que cette transformation était une sorte d'épreuve pour que ma vie s'améliore puisque j'étais seul, je détestais mon boulot et ma vie. Aujourd'hui j'aime mon travail, j'ai une relation amoureuse saine et sincère et j'ai un enfant !

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent prendre une douche en attendant que la petite se réveille. La vie était douce dans leur foyer, et le couple comptait bien faire en sorte que ça soit toujours ainsi.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
